Hey, Max, wicked hot cocoa
by Lord Lucien the Marchosias
Summary: What started as a pickup of a turkey latter becomes a romantic time with hot cocoa with an old classmate which then turns into the telling secrets of being heartbroken by those you love and ends with a start of new romance. My first holiday story and belive it or not, I always shipped Max and Lisa even if the movie was about Max and Roxanne. Merry Christmas and happy new year.


**Greetings readers, Lord Lucien the Marchosias here with a new story that has the theme for Christmas, which is something I wanted to try to make for a very long time now and it's going to be the continue of two movies with Disney's number one goof, you have all guessed right it's Goofy Goof or more precise his son Max Goof after the two movies 'A Goofy Movie' and 'An Extremely Goofy Movie' ended. I know that Max x Roxanne stories are on this site, but I have never found one Max x Lisa (the hot blonde girl from the first movie) stories on it, so I will be the first one to make this story. There are going to be some romance and hurt/comfort in this story, so I hope it will be good for all Goofy movies fans out there in the world. I don't own Max, Lisa, Goofy, Sylvia or other Goofy movie characters in this story they all belong to Disney, I just own this story and maybe some OC in it. With nothing more to say let the story begin.**

* * *

Hey, Max, wicked hot cocoa

As people walked around on the cold and snowy streets of _Spoonerville so started it to snow as fast as the cars drives on the road that soon will be cover in deep snow since the newsman had told that a snowstorm was heading at Spoonerville and with all that snow that was coming so would it cover the roads and the grounds with almost three feet deep snow. With news like that so hurried people with going from one shop and buy Christmas gifts then go and shop in the next one. Everyone was hurrying this day except for one fellow who walked inside to the town's only butcher shop and then he entered, a bell above the door could be heard and a grey wolf wearing a white double-breasted jacket, _oundstooth-patterned, black and white pants, a black apron and black shoes stepped out from the storage and stood nearby the glass counter with all kinds of meat, chickens and turkeys inside of it. He smiled when he saw who it was that had entered his shop.

"Hello, Max, has your father sent you here for the big turkey he ordered for two weeks ago?" The wolf asked Max, a black, slender and quite handsome dog, with 2 front teeth showing. He was wearing a brown coat, a black scarf, blue pants, white gloves and black sneakers. Max gave the wolf a weak smile trying to not look so down today.

"Yes Beowulf. My dad wants the big one he ordered like he did the year before that and the year before that and vice versa." Max said to Beowulf who seemed to try read Max facial expression while picking up a 16-pound turkey from the glass counter.

"Has your new girlfriend broken up with you?" Beowulf asked Max while taping the turkey's price on the cash register and surprised Max with his question.

"How did you know?" Max asked him.

"Been dumped a few times in my younger years till I finally found the right one and married her. Although your expression you just gave is just like the one you father used to give to your grandfather when he dumped a girl, or a girl broke up with him. It will be 21, 65 dollars." Beowulf said and opens the cash register after Max paid him 30 dollars and gave Max his change.

"He never told me that he had it hard with girls like me." Max said after getting his change.

"He wanted to tell you that when you were ready for it and when you find the right girl just like he did when he met your mother and now with that Sylvia girl he met." Beowulf said while wrapping the turkey in folia. Max smiled, knowing that ever since his dad met Sylvia so has he been happier then he usual have been and know that this year his dad was inviting Sylvia over for Christmas and that he would have the best Christmas with Sylvia being there with him and Max.

"There we go. All wrapped up. Merry Christmas and say hi to your father from me." Beowulf said, handed the wrapped turkey to Max and helped open the door for him, since he had his hands full.

"Merry Christmas and I will, also happy new year." Max said while walking to his car with a turkey in his hands.

The snow started to fall heavier and heavier for each minute that passed so Max got a bit hurry to get to his car and drove home before the snowstorm was coming. Max started to walk faster and rounded a corner so fast that he didn't have time to stop before he bumped into one and both fell on the snowy ground and the turkey a bit away from him. Max shook the dizziness in his head, got up and walked to the one he had bumped into and reached for the hand.

"I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't see you coming. Nothing broken?" Max said first helping the stranger up who appeared to look like a lady with rich taste in clothes since she was wearing a black coat with fur hood, light blue gloves, light blue jeans and black boots. Then asked to make sure she was not in any harm. The lady took his hand and when she was up, she took down the hood to show her face for him.

"Everything works fine Max." Said the lady in a flirty tone showing to be a slender dog with tan skin with long blonde hair, lavender lipstick and gold hoop earrings. Max at first was surprised to hear this lady know his name but was more surprised to see it was an old classmate from the same school Max went with before he went to college.

"Lisa? Is it really you?" Max asked the lady who just smiled at him and moved closer to him.

"Of course, it's me, Max and I do forgive you for bumping into me but maybe it was fate for it to happen." Lisa said and put her gloved hands on his shoulders feeling how strong they have become over the years. Just as Max was about to ask what she meant he remembered the turkey and picked it up.

"I'm sorry for leaving so soon Lisa and not really catching up but I have to get home before the snowstorm is coming." Max said to Lisa who first was a bit sad but shook it off and started to walk to the direction she was heading.

"Me too Max but I have to hurry home too. My parents are preparing the staff for Christmas Eve and I have some credits card to spend my gifts on. See you later Max." Lisa said and walked away but not before moving her hips a bit seductive to give Max something to remember this talk. Max stared a bit at Lisa's swinging bottom for some seconds like he once had done to the backup dancers on the Powerline concert in L.A but soon remember to hurry home before the storm was coming.

Finding the car took some time since he had parked it a bit far away from the regular parking lot but once he found it, he only had trouble with opening the car and holding in the turkey without dropping it again. Max tried first to open the car with his left foot, then to open it with his mouth and lastly with his elbow but none of them helped him open the car. Just as he was about to put the turkey down he heard the car open and looked at the car and saw Lisa standing there with some bags in her hands and had opened the car for him.

"Wow, thanks for the help Lisa." Max said and put the turkey inside the car and was about to close the door when he notices how many bags Lisa was holding.

"Do want some lift home?" Max asked her. Lisa thought about it but started to feel the weight in the bags and put them inside of Max car.

"Well I was going to call for my driver to pick me up, but I don't want to wait too long for lift home and holding these bags has made my arms sore. So, I will take the offer Max, but I would like see where you live and catch up after all these years." Lisa said and rubbed her sore arms to show her point for him. Max thought about it and come to realize that there was no more he needed to do in town and he needed to head home also it would be fun to talk to an old class mate.

"Okay but we better do it now before we catch a cold." Max said and before he knows it he started to sneeze which made Lisa to giggle and picked up a handkerchief from her coat's pocket and handed it to Max.

"Thanks again." Max said and blows his nose. When he was about to hand it back to Lisa she shook her head.

"Keep it. You need it more than me." Lisa said and was about to open the car door fully and step inside, but Max put the handkerchief in his pocket and open the door for her and offered his hand for her to get inside.

"Such a gentleman you're Max. I wonder what more surprises are in store." Lisa said, took Max hand and stepped inside the car while Max closed the door for her. Then he walked to the driver seat, opened the door, stepped inside, closed the door and started engine and drove the car home with Lisa as guest.

"Feel as home while I put the turkey in the refrigerator and fix us some hot cocoa." Max said after he and Lisa had got inside of the house, he took off his coat showing he was wearing a red shirt and heading to the kitchen.

"Will do." Lisa said and started to take off her clothes starting with her goat showing she was wearing a black sports bra revealing her midriff, then her gloves showing she had a gold bangle on the left wrist and lastly her boots that showed she was wearing black socks. Lisa walked to the couch and sat down while Max was preparing hot cocoa in the kitchen.

"Do you want some marshmallows to your hot cocoa" Max asked her from the kitchen.

_A gentleman who is handsome, polite and generous. Why did I date Chad when I could have dated Mr. X-Games champion?_ Lisa thought for herself while looking around at the pictures in the living room.

"Yes please." She said to Max who was about to ask her again. Max was almost done with the hot cocoa, it just needed to hit the right temperature before he could serve himself and Lisa. Lisa walked to living room and see on a bookshelf, among books, family heirlooms and photos so were there two pictues showing two of Max's ex-girlfriends, one with him and Roxanne as they were spending their summer together for four years ago and another with him and Mona as they spending their winter together for one year ago.

_Both girls have been together with Max and both decides to break up with him. These girls are definitely blind if they couldn't see what a man, he really is._ Lisa thought to herself while admiring Max appearance from quite a goof teen to a handsome athlete. Lisa looked to the kitchen and saw Max heading in the living room. She quickly sat down again in the couch but fixed her hair a bit and brushed any small dirt her clothes could have got. Max entered the living room with two cups, sat down in the couch next to Lisa and handed her a cup.

"I hope you like it. It's a family recipe, I was taught to make this hot cocoa perfectly by my aunt Goofilia." Max said and took a sip from his mug with hot cocoa and melted marshmallows. Lisa nodded to this and took a sip of her mug and was surprised how tasty and perfectly warm it tasted.

"This is perfect Max. You sure know how to keep a lady warm both inside and outside of the body." Lisa said and gave Max a kiss on the cheek which surprised him so much that he smiled a goofy smile and thought the complement that Lisa gave him was worth more than anyone else would say.

"Thanks. It's the least thing I could do for you after how much you have helped me today." Max said and put his mug on the table.

"Opening a car door and give you a handkerchief are worth staying inside your house for warmth and get perfectly made hot cocoa?" Lisa asked while putting her mug on the table next to Max's.

"Sure thing. I mean you are nice, beautiful and caring. How can I not repay the things you have done for me today?" Max said which made Lisa look at him with big eyes that started to sparkle like stars.

"You really mean it, that I'm nice, beautiful and caring?" Lisa asked Max who only nod as answer. When she saw the nod so jumped Lisa right at Max with her lips locked with his and her hands on his shoulders while Max was confused at what was happening but let Lisa continue doing what she was doing and moved his hands down to Lisa's waist and kissed her back. Both just sat there on the couch and let the moment they were having continue till one of them pull off from the kiss and the one to do so was Lisa. When she pulled off from the kiss she quickly turned around not to face Max.

"Sorry." Lisa said while grabbing her mug and took a new sip of hot cocoa. Max looked at her and sensed that something was bothering Lisa and he wanted to know what it was and help her.

"It's okay Lisa. Everyone has their ways to show that they are touched, and I didn't mind the kiss at all, it must have been one of the best one I could ever get in life. But I have only one question though." Max said sincerely which made Lisa smile after hearing he liked the kiss but frowned after hearing he had a question for her and she already know what it was.

"Am I still dating Chad?" She said knowing what question Max was going to ask, put down her mug again and crossed her arms.

"Yes. That is, it. Do you still date him?" Max asked moving his left hand up to Lisa's right leg and started to stroke it a few times. She looked down and saw the hand but didn't try to remove it from her; in fact, she liked the feeling of concern from Max's hand stroking her leg.

"No, I don't any longer. We broke up last year." Lisa said and didn't look Max in the eyes but had the feeling that he wanted to know and that he wanted to help her. She felt a hand touch her cheek and before she knows it she was face to face with Max again and looked deeply into his concern black eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Max asked while starting to stroke Lisa's left cheek with his right hand. Lisa sighed a bit and closed her eyes for a bit, she really didn't want to talk about her past relationship with Chad or remember the horrible thing he did to her but as her mother always tell her to do then a relationship fails: _Talk to someone who cares about you, tell them everything that has happened and move on till you find your knight in shining armor._

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Max told her and saw that both his and Lisa's hot cocoa had cooled down a bit and was about to pick them and leave but felt a hand on his left shoulder, holding a firm grip onto it like never wanting to let go. Max saw that Lisa wanted to tell him and didn't wanted him to leave, feeling that he has stay and listen to everything Lisa had to say so sat Max down again and took Lisa hands in his and placed them in the middle between his and Lisa's laps.

"I know but I want to tell you anyway." Lisa said and started to tell how she and Chad was going to spend their fourth Christmas together in the Swiss Alps and just as she was about to packing her stuff she found Chad and her best friend making out. After seeing that she even heard they talk about spending the Christmas together after Chad brake up with Lisa. She became furious after hearing this and throw both out of her parents' house and told them to never put their feet on their mansion again. After telling all that so burst Lisa in tears and Max wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug to comfort her. Lisa know that Max only intention was to comfort her, but she tried to hold back her sorrow, so she didn't look like a sad little girl. This didn't go unnoticed by the young goof who started smoothing her hair down repeatedly.

"It's okay Lisa, just let it all out. You have been holding in your emotions for longer than I have know you. I know for a fact that isn't healthy for anyone." Max said in a calming tone and no sooner did Max say those words did Lisa's emotional dam finally break apart, and within seconds Lisa was now crying her eyes out. As the now emotional Lisa cried her eyes out Max did nothing more than keep her in his embrace while she let all her emotions out. After a good 30 minutes of her crying the flow from her emotional dam finally started to slow down.

"Feeling better now?" Max asked never releasing Lisa from his embrace. Lisa dried her last tears and looked into the gentle eyes of Max and he looked into hers, despite being bloodred from crying so saw Max trough that and saw only Lisa's kind eyes in return which said more than thousands words that she was alright now. After realizing that neither had let go of the other so started both to blush and smiled an embarrassed smile at each other but stayed embraced. As they was about to kiss again so were they interrupted by the sound of a cuckoo clock's coo-coo and then Lisa saw the time on the clock, she panicked and got off from the couch heading to get her clothes on.

"I'm sorry Max, but I have to get home now or my parents will be worried. I didn't think the time was that much. I'll borrow your car, and have it sent back tomorrow." Lisa said in panic and after getting her whole winter suit on, she tried to take Max's car keys, but they were snatched by Max with his coat and he smiled at her.

"I can drive you home instead, it's my fault anyway that you are coming home late and it's the least I can do for you after what you told me. Plus, I would like to see where you live, so I might one day pay you a visit." Max said and opened the door with Lisa following him. She was about to argue with him but decided to let him do it, besides it was nice to be treated like a lady by a gentleman. They went to Max's car, got in and drove to Lisa's house, which would take some time after Lisa told Max the direction to where she lived but Max know the way there, he couldn't believe that his dream house he always was looking at was the same house Lisa lived in and after hearing him say that so started Lisa to giggle because she find it both sweet and interesting that Max's dream house was her own house. She joked that maybe on day they would get married and moved in it, which of course made both blush after hearing that and laugh an embarrassed laugh but they both decided to change the subject to something else. Then neither could think of something so decided Max that it was time for him tell his story of being dumped by two girls he thought was the ones for him. While Max was telling her so listened Lisa to every word Max said since it was only fair after he listed to her story and was shocked to find out that Roxanne chose that career she got in Washington D.C instead of staying with Max and Mona had been having an affair behind Max's back since he had never been ready for the next step in a relationship: Moving in together. After hearing that, so stared Lisa to shout the one insult to another about Roxanne and Mona and that she would gladly take it slow with Max till they both was ready and even start family and that. After catching her breath so relished Lisa what she had said and looked at Max who just like her was blushing red as a tomato and they both stayed quiet till they got to Lisa's house which was more like a mansion and as soon they got to entrance gate, it opened and a bunch of butlers and maidens rushed to the car to welcome Lisa back home.

"Guess I souled get inside and tell my parents why I'm late while the staff get my things. Thank you, Max, for a wonderful day I will remember it as long as I live." Lisa said and was heading out of the car but decided to give Max a kiss on the cheek to thank him properly. Max smiled and touched the spot she had kissed him and just as he was about to drive home, he opened the driver's door, stepped out and looked at Lisa walking home.

"Do you want to hang out again this week or the next week?" Max asked her and had a feeling she was going to say no.

"If I'm lucky, I'll be free tomorrow. We can go and see a movie together. But then I will be pay for it." Lisa said and made it clear that if they were going to the cinemas tomorrow, she was paying and not him being what he had been to her all day (except for bumping into her): A gentlemen. Max nodded and waved goodbye to Lisa and she did her own goodbye by blow kiss to him which made him blush as he was heading home.

Then he got home so saw him both his dad and Sylvie sleeping on the couch after watching a movie together, which was something they usual did after a long day and Max saw that they had had been busy with preparing the turkey which might gone bad since the fire extinguisher had been used and some burn marks here and there but this normally happened when Goofy was making turkey. He got a blanket to keep them warm and headed to his room and feel asleep. As he was dreaming, he had the same dream he had for some time ago, he was on a field and heard a woman's voice calling his name and as he heading towards the voice calling him he walks through the field till he comes to a pedestal and sitting on it is Lisa in a white skin-tight leg revealing dress and then she jump down as Max catch her in his arm and as they lay on the ground so lean Lisa in for a kiss and as Max close his eyes and opens them again he see Lisa now dressed in a wedding dress and look at himself wearing a wedding suit and all around him is his friends cheering for him and sitting who he thinks is Lisa's parents is his dad and Sylvia crying tears of joy for him. Then he and Lisa runs to the car on the outside, the scenery change to him rushing inside a hospital room and see Lisa laying in a bed holding a white bundle and as he approach to see the gender of the child he hears a buzzing sound and wakes up with a jolt and falls out of the bed before snoozing his alarm clock. But even he's awake so is he happy to know that the one he would spend the rest of his life with and even start a family with is the same girl he invited for a cup of hot cocoa: Lisa.

* * *

**To all of you who are reading this, I hope you liked it and I would like to say this is my Christmas gift to all of you and to all of you I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. **


End file.
